


BATIM: The Musical

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [203]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Musical, Rated for safety, Synopsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: My take on a BATIM musical.I may or may not write some of the songs that are listed as being mine.For the record, Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas, and Lacie are all safe (i.e. they all got out in time).





	1. Act One: The Fall Of Joey Drew Studios

The show opens with a rendition of Build Our Machine, sung by Bendy, Boris, and Alice (Build Our Machine). Joey and Henry argue about the former’s plan to install the Ink Machine. When Joey refuses to explain the machine’s purpose, Henry quits. (A Man of Ideas) One week later, Alice Angel is introduced into the show, with Susie successfully auditioning for the role. (Angel of the Stage) As time goes on, the Ink Machine causes numerous problems, as does Joey. Several of the employees begin to act strangely, including Aaron, the band conductor. Despite all this, there are still some bright points, including the budding feelings Sammy and Susie begin to develop for each other, though neither is willing to speak up out of fear of rejection. (The Lighter Side Of Hell)

 

One night, Joey decides the time has come to bring forth his magnum opus. He calls forth the demon Moloch, who agrees to bring the characters of the Bendy Show to life, in exchange for the souls required to do so. To demonstrate, he turns Norman—who had witnessed the whole thing—into a projector-headed creature. (The Summoning)

 

Believing Susie would be the perfect trade for Alice, Joey has Allison take Susie’s place as Alice Angel’s voice actress. Susie is heartbroken, and locks herself in her sanctuary (the Angel Path Room), only for Sammy to find and console her. (My Angel) Meanwhile, Wally and Thomas discuss Norman’s disappearance, and how things seem to be headed downhill fast. Shawn and Lacie reveal that several toy department staff and some of Bertrum’s employees have vanished as well. Realizing that no good will come of remaining at JDS, and having enough of Joey Drew, Sammy, Susie, Thomas, Shawn, Lacie, and Wally quit, leaving the studio behind for good. (We’re Outta Here)

 

Things continue to get worse, and Grant considers quitting, certain that the end is in sight. He tells Joey that the studio won’t be operating much longer, warning him that their finances are quickly running out. (Close Up Shop) Joey decides that he is done waiting. Calling Allison to his office, he attempts to sacrifice her to Moloch, but she escapes by diving into an ink vat. She emerges from the Ink Machine as a deformed copy of Alice, whom Joey rejects as being ‘imperfect.’ Allison realizes that Joey was simply using her, and swears revenge. (He Never Cared) Finally, Joey offers up the souls of everyone still working for him, turning them into horrific monsters. Many lose their minds, including Aaron. The next day, the headlines report that Joey Drew Studios is out of business and that Joey and his staff have disappeared. (I Always Get My Due)


	2. Act Two: Henry’s Return

Years later, Henry returns to the studio, having received a letter from Joey. He muses on the fact that he and the other Sillyvision Survivors, as they have come to be called, have somehow stopped aging, suspecting that the Ink Machine is involved. (Unchanged) Meanwhile, Joey plots to trap Henry in the studio, which would enable him to leave without losing his immortality. As part of this plan, he deceives Bendy into believing that Henry is a threat, prompting Bendy to take command of the majority of the studio’s residents, whom he believes to be creations of the Ink Machine. (Flow the Ink)

 

After the Ink Machine is turned on, Henry is forced to flee to the music department, (obtaining the axe along the way) where he encounters the Searchers. (Can’t Be Erased) He is caught by Aaron, who is under the delusion that he’s Sammy. Aaron attempts to sacrifice him to Bendy, but Bendy attacks him instead. Upon reforming, Aaron falls into despair, feeling he has done something wrong. (Draw Me Closer) Meanwhile, Henry has escaped from Bendy with help from Boris. They reach the safehouse, where Boris tells Henry about what happened. Henry deduces that exposure to the machine’s ink prior to quitting is what halted the aging of the Sillyvision Survivors, and immunized them against the more malignant effects.

 

Leaving the safehouse, they soon encounter Allison, who is trying to make herself into a ‘perfect’ Alice. She sends Henry to perform a series of tasks for her. While doing so, Henry encounters Norman, driven over the edge by his isolation. Additionally, Grant observes from the shadows, eventually departing just before Henry and Boris attempt to leave. Needing Boris to finish her work, Allison makes the elevator crash and drags him away. (Instruments of Cyanide)

 

Henry is rescued from the elevator by Alice. She offers to help him get out, but he refuses to leave without Boris, so she accompanies him. (Not Without My Friend) Meanwhile, Allison muses on how she looked up to Susie and her desire to surpass her, believing that by becoming ‘the true Alice,’ she can do so. (Beautiful)

 

In the midst of their search, Henry and Alice encounter Bertrum, who tries to kill them, and they are forced to shut him down in order to continue. (Meet Thy Maker) They eventually find Boris, only for Allison to unleash a modified clone to try and stall them. Fortunately, Henry is able to free Boris and destroy the monster clone, while Alice fights Allison and eventually delivers a mortal wound. Seeing that Henry does care about the Toons, Allison asks Henry to tell Susie she’s sorry, and to take care of the Toons. Henry agrees, and Allison dies with a smile. (You Care) Bendy, who observed the whole thing, realizes that Joey had deceived him, and breaks down. Henry comforts him, prompting the demon to join him, Boris, and Alice. (Gospel of Dismay)

 

Making their way to the lowest depths of the studio, the four fight their way through the remaining enemies to reach the Ink Machine’s core. Bendy calls Joey out, prompting Joey to fuse himself with the core and fight them. (No More Lies) Upon his defeat, Moloch appears to drag Joey off to hell, freeing all the victims in the process. He thanks Henry and the Toons for allowing him to claim Joey, and informs them that the benign effects will remain in place. (I Always Get My Due) Less than a week later, Henry and the Toons happily reunite with the other survivors in California. (Dreams Do Come True)


	3. Soundtrack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the songs may have lyrics slightly altered. For instance, in Gospel of Dismay, Bendy says that they hate Joey, not Henry.

Act One-

Build Our Machine (DAGames): Bendy, Boris, Alice

A Man Of Ideas (me): Henry, Joey

Angel of the Stage (TryHardNinja): Susie

The Lighter Side Of Hell (my version): Sammy, Susie

The Summoning (me): Joey, Moloch, Norman

My Angel (me): Susie, Sammy

We’re Outta Here (me): Wally, Thomas, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Lacie

Close Up Shop (me): Grant, Joey

He Never Cared (me): Allison

I Always Get My Due (me): Moloch, Joey, Grant, Aaron, Bertrum, staff members

 

Act Two-

Unchanged (me): Henry

Flow the Ink (Kyle Allen): Bendy

Can’t Be Erased (JT Music): Bendy, Henry

Draw Me Closer (Mandopony): Aaron

Instruments of Cyanide (DAGames): Allison, Grant, Norman

Not Without My Friend (me): Henry, Alice

Beautiful (TryHardNinja): Allison

Meet Thy Maker (DAGames): Bertrum

You Care (me): Henry, Allison, Boris, Alice

Gospel of Dismay (DAGames): Bendy, Boris, Alice, Lost Ones

No More Lies (me): Bendy, Joey, Henry, Boris, Alice, Norman, Grant

I Always Get My Due (reprise): Moloch, Joey

Dreams Do Come True (me): Henry, Bendy, Boris, Alice, Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas, Lacie


End file.
